Forbidden and Forgotten
by newtb00
Summary: Hidden from the world, treated as a mistake and a burden, Rina Akiyama finally is forced to attend public school and work off her aunt's debt. She's a sweet girl with good intentions but won't let anyone discover a thing about her. Can anyone around her help her open up before it literally kills her? Can anyone break down her walls and concince her that she is cared about?


_8/22_

_Every time I look up at the clouds floating over head, my mind wanders to the most imaginative places possible. I dream about a different life with my parents if my dad didn't leave and my mom didn't die. I wondered if I would have the same problems I did back then…_

_But then again it's all only a silly dream that won't ever come true. I was reminded that every day when my aunt yelled at me for having my head in the clouds. She said I should focus more on going to school and getting a better job so I could pay her back every cent she spent on me. I couldn't help it if I was sick a lot, and I felt bad for being a burden._

_A sigh escaped me as I ran a hand through my long, black locks; I looked over at the window. Sunlight was streaming inside, and a bird was singing its songs as it glided through the air. A small smile crossed my face at the simple happiness._

_Today was the day that I had returned back to school. Originally I had a private tutor in the hospital, but my aunt was sick of paying for it so she was forcing me to go back to school with all my old class mates. It was years since I saw any of them last, so I was nervous._

_My vision shifted focus to look at my reflection. There wasn't much to say about the pale girl hiding behind her dark hair that fell in thin sheets like curtains on a stage. My eyes, my most favorite thing about me, were a dark color that seemed to be a mix of blue and purple; it looked like the sky right as the last light of day disappeared over the horizon and the stars came into view._

_When the sliding door opened to the classroom my eyes darted forward. A woman who looked to have many years of experience under her; stepped in front of the classroom. Her face was stern as she gazed over her new students for the year. I looked away quickly when our gazes briefly met._

_From the corner of my eye I saw her smirk. She turned her head once more so she could address the whole class._

_ "__I am your homeroom teacher this year: Keiko Fumihiko. You will address me as Fumihiko-sensei or sensei. I have been teacher for many years and will not tolerate any horse play or rude behavior. Being this is your last year as high school students it is all more important to keep studying instead of acting out. Many of you will be going further to study at universities, so please be good examples for your younger peers."_

_She smiled thinly at everyone, making me bite my lip to prevent a shudder. It wasn't that she seemed…evil, or anything. I just wasn't the best with people, especially people as bold and strict as she seemed. But the look in her eyes just gave me chills…_

_ "__Now", she continued, "Let's have each of you introduce yourselves so we can get to know each other."_

_I froze. Public speaking was a fear of mine._

_Being in the last seat possible didn't help my anxiety grow less, but only made it increase with each person. _

_Before I knew it, my turn was up. I bite my lip again as I stood, holding my hands together against my middle nervously._

_ "__M-my name is R..." I took a deep breath," Rina Akiyama…I-I'm 17, 18 in a few months. I haven't been to school in a long time, so...s-so please take care of me…"_

_I bowed at the end, showing my manners and trying to avoid contact with anyone. I heard some people whispering amongst themselves. It seemed that some of them recognized me after all._

_After a few tense seconds I sat back down, glancing up at the front where sensei was standing. She nodded, glancing in my direction with a small smirk before starting the lesson._

_A sigh escaped me. This year felt long already…_

_At lunch time I made my way throw the crowds of students as quickly as I could. I clutched my bento tightly against my chest as I made my way out into the sunshine. My feet carried me to a lone bench under a tree. _

_After I made it there, I took a moment to stop, close my eyes, and face the warm rays shinning down. A peaceful smile crossed my face. The warmth of the sun was something I missed dearly._

_Without opening my eyes, I ran my finger through my hair and lowered my head. When I finally did open my eyes, I was met with another pair of dark orbs._

_I yelped and stumbled back. My heel got caught on a rock and I went crashing to the ground._

_"__Did I scare you~?"_

_The person who the dark eyes belonged to was a boy with short black hair. He had a stupid grin on his face as he towered over me, hands on his knees._

_I blinked owlishly, propping myself up on my elbows._

_The boy chuckled as his grin widened and he held a hand out," Sorry about that~"_

_Blinking again, I turned my gaze to his hand, hesitant to take it. The boy kept his hand out, not looking at all shameful. I swallowed at the awkward silence._

_"__I told you not to scare her Shigure…"_

_Another boy with dark hair as well came up behind the boy. His bangs nearly hide his eyes but he peered through them with his dark, mysterious gaze._

_The boy, Shigure, pouted," I didn't mean to! She was just knocked off her feet by my good looks and charms~"_

_He stroked an imaginary beard as he stood straight. The other boy sighed tiredly before glancing at me," Are you hurt?"_

_It took me a moment to realize he had spoken to me. Flustered, I got to my feet, dusting off the back of my skirt._

_"__N-no..! I-I'm alright…"_

_The boy rose in eyebrow in question, but Shigure just laughed and patted him roughly on the back," See~? She's fine Hitori!"_

_I nodded, patting my hair back into place._

_"__Oh, I never got your name. I'm Shigure Sohma and this is my cousin Hatori, what's yours?"_

_I looked at them in surprise,"..my…name?"_

_The boy nodded eagerly as he struck a pose, giving me a...flirtatious look?_

_ "__Of course! May I know the name of the maiden I startled~?"_

_I blushed, turning my head as I grabbed my arms. My hair fell into place like curtain to block me from view. I heard Hitori sigh and then a loud smack, followed by Shigure whining in pain._

_ "__Forgive him, my cousin is a senseless idiot around women…"_

_I glanced through my bangs with a small nod. Shigure immediately denied what his cousin had said, being overly dramatic about it. I was about to move away un-noticed when a voice called out behind me._

_ "'__Gure-san~ Tori-san~ There you are~!"_

_I jumped at the volume that the voice carried at. Before I knew it, another boy slid up behind me, setting a lone arm around my shoulders. Shigure grinned at the boy with long silvery hair that contrasted against my mid-night locks._

_ "__Aya~! I have missed you these past few hours!"_

_The boy, Aya, sighed dramatically, placing a hand against his chest," My poor 'Gure-san~ I made haste to return to your side, but alas that council needed their leader! Please forgive me~!"_

_ "__Always Aya~"_

_I blinked, utterly confused. Hitori watched the exchange blankly as if he was tired of trying to stop them from acting so…lovingly._

_I dropped my head down and tucked in my shoulders, attempting to make myself as small as possibly. Until…_

_ "__Ah! Forgive me Miss! My manners seemed to have disappeared", Aya stated as he glided around to my front, using his finger to lift my chin. My eyes locked with his golden ones and my breathing hitched at the amazing color._

_ "__My name is Ayame Sohma. What is yours~?"_

_ "…__R-Rina…Rina Akiyama…"_

_Ayame grinned happily," It's a pleasure to meet you Aki-chan!"_

_I blushed at the nickname as I stared in wonder at the three Sohmas, each with an interesting personality to tag along. Who exactly were these guys…?_

/1/

I sighed tiredly, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. Pushing my blue sleeves back up, I lifted the heavy box from the back of the van. Inside the box were two large vases full of flowers in a beautiful arrangement. It was for a wedding for my friend Kana.

It had been a while since we really got together and talked, but I couldn't say no when she called and asked me to do all the flowers for her wedding. I was so happy when she told me.

Last time I talked to our other friend Shiraki, Kana had gone through a hard break up with a guy. She went through a lot of stuff because of it and now she blocked out all the memories of the guy like it never happened. I didn't even remember his name, come to think of it…

While deep in thought, I nearly tripped with the box. Someone grabbed my elbow and helped me stay on my feet. I sighed in relief; then turned to see who had saved me from a painful fall. My eyes locked with a pair of stunning golden ones that nearly took my breath away.

"Are you alright~?"

"…hmm? Oh! Yes, I'm fine, thank you for catching me", I smiled shyly.

The man smiled back as he tilted his head, causing his long silvery hair to follow. For some reason he seemed familiar. I couldn't figure it out no matter how hard I tried to think, but I could've sworn I had met this man before.

"That box looks quite heavy for such a delicate maiden as yourself, shall I help you carry it?"

I blinked," Uh..no! No, it's alright, I've got it. Thank you for the offer though…"

"Ayame Sohma."

"Pleasure to meet you Sohma-sama, my name is Rina Akiyama."

His smile widen," Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Aki-chan~! Do you know the bride and groom?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, Kana is a dear friend of mine."

"Is that so~?" He nodded, walking with me," I know her, my friend was closer with her but could not make it due to his loyal duties as a doctor!"

This man sure was loud and dramatic…wait, doctor?

"Doctor? Quite a busy field to be in."

"Indeed! Tori-san is always so busy I'm afraid."

I giggled at his longing look into the distance, setting the box on a table. I pulled out one of the vases, adjusting a few of the Forget-Me-Nots surrounding the mix of white Lilies, Tulips, Marigolds, and Roses. I tightened the golden bow around the white glass to finish off the arrangement.

"That is quite the arrangement, very stunning", Sohma-san commented as he peered around my shoulder.

I smiled brightly, setting it down," Thank you. I had a lot of fun making them for Kana and her groom."

His eyes widened in shock," You made these Aki-chan? Such talent in a beautiful girl!"

A blushed burned on my cheeks as I did the same to the other vase," Oh, it's nothing…I love flowers, always have. Owning a shop just seemed logical."

He grabbed my now free hands in his, our faces forced close together," You own a shop as well? Simply marvelous! I myself own a shop, you must come visit~!"

"...you own a flower shop?"

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I own a dress shop! All hand made by myself and my assistant! I have some that I know would look splendid on you~"

I blushed again at his enthusiasm and closeness," W-well…I-I'm really busy…but, I can try…"

He finally released me and spun in glee," Splendid! I look forward to your visit Aki-chan!"

I laughed. It shocked him because he stopped and looked in surprise. I was shocked as well, because usually I didn't get along with people like him. But for some reason I felt really comfortable around him.

Sohma-san smiled, it was different from his previous smiles because this one seemed more dear and from the heart, almost lovingly. It didn't bother me and I ended up smiling right back.

"Ah, Rina!"

I turned and saw Shiraki heading over and smiled," Hey!"

She hugged me tightly before pulling back, holding my shoulders as she looked me over. Shiraki was taller than me by nearly half a foot, and her wearing high heels didn't help the matter. But at any rate she was someone I could trust and could always rely on. She had been with me through my accident in the past when I was younger and had continued to be my friend ever since.

"You look good Rina, blue suits you. Would've been better as a dress…"

"Oh no, I'm not a dress person. Blouse and skirt work just fine for me. But what about you? You look so pretty Skiraki!"

She was wearing a beautiful white dress that reached her knees and had golden decal. It was perfect because it matched Kana's color scheme. Color was important, more so to myself because of my OCD. I could not live without color and its' variety. Each shade told its own story and I wanted to hear them all. Of course that wasn't exactly possible.

She smiled at me before noticing who I was with, making her frown," Sohma…what brings you here?"

"Can I not attend an old friend's wedding?"

"I suppose….but HE's not here is he?"

"Oh no, busy as usual and I doubt he would of wanted to come anyways."

"Not him."

Ayame blinked before grinning," Oh you mean my dear Gure-san~ and I brought this as you asked, but I will be attending the rest of the ceremony."

My head tinged at the name. Where have I heard that before….?

Sohma-sama handed a bag to Shiraki who sighed but thanked him, "Now please tell me that he's not here."

"Alas he's not. He's up in the mountains at the family summer house with my dear little brother~"

I blinked in surprise," You have a brother Sohma-sama?"

"Ah yes, dear little Yuki."

A smile stretched across my face innocently;" I bet you are a great big brother Sohma-sama."

Both Ayame and Shiraki looked at me in surprise. I couldn't understand why. Was it wrong to think that this lively man was a good older brother? Maybe I had made a terrible mistake.

I bowed," I-I'm sorry if I have offended you!"

Ayame chuckled, helping me stand straight," No, no, it's quite alright Aki-chan. You see there is a great age gap between my brother and I so we are not on the best of terms."

"O-oh, I see…still, please do except my apologies."

"No need Aki-chan. Nothing to forgive." He smiled and patted my head," I am glad to see that you have no changed…"

I furrowed my eyebrows innocently," Changed? H-have we met before and I've forgotten-?"

"No no, forget that Aki-chan~"

I slowly nodded, still confused. Shiraki sent a glare at the silver headed man before taking my arm," Let's clean you up before it starts."

"R-right! I hope to see you later Sohma-sama."

"Ayame is fine Aki-chan."

I blushed shyly with a soft smile," R-right…of course."

Shiraki finally tugged me away while Ayame chuckled in amusement. She brought me to the bathroom and set to fixing my frizzing hair.

"Shiraki…?"

"Hm?" She brushed my hair gently to the point of where it was soothing.

"Do you know him?"

"From long ago…I wouldn't get caught up with him if I were you Rina."

"Eh? Why? He seems nice enough."

"All men are snakes beneath their skin…"

I shuddered at the mention of the creatue, I _hated_ snakes with a passion. Something had happened when I was younger for me to hate them. I wasn't sure what it had been, but I knew I avoided every snake within a mile radius.

"But Shiraki, he doesn't seem that way."

"Trust me", she said, tying up my hair with a white bow.

I sighed and nodded reluctantly. Shiraki was usually right with these things. She had been my anchor for many years, supporting me through my accident when I forgot so much of my past. I trusted her like an older sister and always went to her and Kana for guidance. I have no idea where I would be without her.

"Change into this ok?"

She handed me the bag that I peered into. A dress was folded neatly at the bottom. I looked up at her and she gave me a look that read 'no buts'. I sighed, entering a stall to do as told.

The dress was simple enough and went along with Kana's color scheme perfectly. It almost reached my knees and lacked any straps. The color was pure white like the lilies with gold trim along the middle like a belt, matching the bows I had decorated the vases with.

I took a look in the mirror, biting my lip. I had always been worried about appearance because I wasn't the healthiest person, having a weak immune system. But for once, I looked like I was alive.

Shiraki always knew how to make me feel alive. I smiled, sliding my hands down the material. I hoped Kana would approve, it was her wedding after all.

Speaking of her, I stepped out from the stall after slipping on white flats. Shiraki looked me over before smiling.

"I had my doubts bit it fits you."

"Thank you for letting me borrow it Shiraki."

She sighed," I hate to admit it but it's not mine."

"Eh?"

"I ordered them from a dress shop…..Ayame's shop."

My eyes widened in surprise as I took another look in the mirror. Soh- Ayame had made this dress?

"Wow…."

"Now don't get any ideas, he's just really good at making dresses, but it doesn't make him a good guy to be around."

I giggled," Shiraki I think you may be wrong this time…"

"Huh?"

"I just have this feeling like I can trust him….It's as if I knew him a life time ago. Strange isn't it?"

She frowned, making me tilt my head," Ya, strange…."

I shook my head, taking her arm," Let's go Shiraki, I want to thank Ayame for the dress before we go to the altar."

She sighed reluctantly," Alright but let's make this quick."

I smiled happily and thanked her, making her crack a smile before patting my head. As I said before, she was like an older sister to me, and always looked out for me.


End file.
